Nothing But Silence
by Juura99
Summary: "Don't leave me behind!"...There was only silence left. Nothing but silence. Sad drabble. Character Death. SasuNaru.


**Okaay...mental note to self...do NOT listen to the songs Pieces by Red or Your Gaurdian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus after watching a sad movie, or else you WILL get attacked by sad one-shot plot bunnies.**

**Warnings: Sadness...Death...Yep, I must be totally out of it.**

**Disclaimer: Thank GOD I don't own Naruto right now...**

**Nothing But Silence...**

* * *

"No! No!"

A voice calling out into the darkness of night, vanishing into the inky blackness much like sand dissolving in a small stream.

"No! Please don't! No, not like this!"

Wet droplets of salty liquid splashing down onto a rough floor of asphalt. The sounds of desperation echoing in a place that seems so empty and soulless. A place where life is diminishing into nothingness.

"Please!"

A plea that could shatter the hearts of millions if they could hear it. A cry, a sob and a single phrase that holds within its words more emotions, more dreams and more sorrow than any universe could imagine residing within a single sentence.

"Please don't leave me behind!"

A pale hand, shaking and weak, reaches up to grip softly at the hands holding the owner like a life-line.

"Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone again!"

Dark eyes roamed over a face twisted in misery, and a weak smile curved the cracked and bleeding lips. A trail of red liquid, a trail of wasted life, trickled down a pale chin to splash onto the rocky ground below.

"You can't...You can't do this...please...I'm begging you..."

The pale hand finds a shoulder, and slowly slides up to grip at the curve of a shivering neck. A breath is hitched before a sob is released, and tan hands shake uncontrollably even as one reaches up to grip its pale counterpart.

"D-don't...don't leave me..."

A single teardrop runs down a pale cheek, and a soft, shuddering breath seems to echo in the silent area. Bleeding lips part and a sigh escapes into the night.

"_I love you._"

Another sob, one that could make the devil himself shed tears of sorrow, rang out in the darkness.

"_I'll always love you._"

Shining, broken blue eyes were streaming tears down tan cheeks, and a mouth hanging open as hopeless, despairing sobs poured out like the waterfall from the eyes. Tan hands followed the pale hand as it weakly crawled to a scarred cheek, brushing away tears briefly before resting there, new tears dripping over the pale skin. The touch was cold, but was filled with an emotion so warm, the sun itself could not compare to its radiance and heat.

"_I'll always watch over and protect you. I promise._"

Dark eyes grew dimmer, and blue eyes widened before narrowing in pain and sadness.

"No! No don't! Please don't leave me!"

"_I'll always be with you. I won't leave you alone again._"

The pale hand grew weaker beneath the tan hands that covered it, gripping it desperately as if they could keep the soul inside with enough force.

"_I love you so much. I'm sorry._"

Another heart wrenching sob. Blonde hair brushed against raven locks as noses bumped and lips met briefly. Hot, shuddering breath collided with weak, diminishing gasps. The soundless song of death approaching filled their ears.

"Sasuke...please..."

"_I love you so much...Naruto._"

Dark eyes disappeared behind pale eyelids, and a final sigh escaped. Blue eyes closed tightly, salty tears dripping from the corners with no restraint. The pale hand beneath tan fell limply, alongside the tan face, landing on a red stained chest. A body shivered and shook with pained cries of despair.

Beneath it all, under all the sadness, a whimper fell out into the dark night.

"Sasuke...I love you...I'm so sorry but...I...I couldn't hear it."

Darkness falling in from all sides. The night reaching its deepest moment, and silence reigning in from all around, ruling over it.

"I couldn't hear it, Sasuke..."

Nothing left. Nothing but an endless silence that engulfed and overwhelmed everything.

"I couldn't hear...your voice."

Nothing but silence.

* * *

***Goes to sit in emo-corner and sob for a bit* **


End file.
